


Senses

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [9]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline stops by Princess Bubblegum's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

By now, she knew that she could sense _her_ presence in the dark.  
  
It wasn’t because Marceline wanted to sneak up on her, but it was just the inherent nature of a vampire to come and go as she pleases.  
  
“Marcie…” she muttered as she felt the familiar chill.  
  
“Wow, Bonni, you’re getting good at sensing me,” said the vampire queen as she slipped under the covers.  
  
“Of course,” mumbled the princess as she felt her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her waist. “Plus, you always come in around this time. Not much of an element of surprise there—Ow!!”  Marceline had gently bit her shoulder.  “What was that for?”  
  
“Making my mark… on somewhere that’s not as visible.”  
  
She rolled to face her girlfriend.  “There’s no need for that.”  
  
“Why?”  She saw the mischievous glint Marceline’s eyes and knew they wouldn’t be sleeping a wink tonight.  
  
“You already have my heart.”  
  
The vampire queen’s cheeks, if at all possible, turned a darker shade of grey before the princess kissed her and then climbed on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this totally has nothing to do with senses... I regret nothing.


End file.
